Jordan
Jordan was once the star of the 'queens christmas speach' and was soon after arrested for breaking an entery. he spent many years in the ming vase business but dreamed of become a hospital manager. after years of dreaming about his dream, he decided to follow his dream and became a podcast presenter and now does weekly podcasts along side fellow members ashley, sam and aiden (blind) and now enjoys being able to enjoy the easy, layed back life style of brushing his teeth. he has 7 GCSE's all in zebra crossing painting and once did a charatie event to help paralised children hit by cars because of the poorly painted zebra crossings. Background Jordan was born, rasied and kept prisioner in an ice-cream factory till he reacted age 7. having spent such along time thinking everything was ice-cream, on release from the factory he was outcasted from the comunity because of his nature to lick everything. At age 8 he was adopted by aidens parents and went to live on the same farm as Aiden was. Jordan didn't say much at the farm which is why aiden didn't reconise his exsistance. At age 12 he wrote his first book called 'talking' which would fourm the basis for the future podcast show 'the podpod'. the book was received very negatly by the critcs who said all it was was a load of blank pages, because jordan rarely spoke. soon after jordan was humilitaed by the reviews where he ran off to jamaca which is how he got into the ming vase industry. jordan was upset that he didn't say a word since age 8, so decided take surgery in jamaca to swap his silent voice box for someone else's working one. this is the reason why jordan speaks in a bassy, lould jamacan accent. at age 20 he got maried to a girl he met on the internet where he moved back to england to meet her, where on meeting he discovered she was a chat bot. he was still in the ming vase industry where he left and became a podcater on 'the podpod' along with Ashley, Sam and Aiden (blind). Career in show business jordan was first known in the public eye after the failure of his first book entitled 'talking'. he was not active in the media for some time untill his article about ming vases was published in the magazine 'china's china'. whilst working at the ming vase factory. the magazie was impressed with his article that they gave him a weekly colum. however, jordan did not accept the writing job as he moved back to england to meet his wife. starved of show business, jordan wanted to get back into the game so thought it a good idea to break into buckingham place and star in the queen's christmas speech. for this he was arrested but not charged. the stunt pulled off and jordan was interviewsed on most radio/TV shows about his arrest. this also brought to light his article on ming vases which made jordan an overnight superstar. jordan starred in a number of films such as: time hunter, the muppets christmas carol, murder on the oriont express, and a documntry behind his life called 'Jordan: life behind vase'. jordan got into the podcasting inductry when he replucated a podcast to tryed and bring ashley out of his mental condition, who thought his life was a huge podcast. the podpod has been going since that day. there are rumors that jordan is realising a second book about his time on 'the podpod', the other podpod members and ideas that he has. the title of the book has not yet been confirmed, but the media beleive it is going to be called 'This Here. Is A Book' or 'the BookBook'. Category:PodPod Team Members